


it ain't always greener on the other side

by alexanger



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Underage Drinking, fun fact 19 is drinking age in canada which is where i live, so this isnt underage to me, you wacky americans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanger/pseuds/alexanger
Summary: 10k word giveaway! prompt: college au a/b/o.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jammit_Sammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammit_Sammy/gifts).



They lock eyes for the first time from opposite ends of the bar. The campus pub is packed, like it always is on Friday nights, and there’s so many pheromones in the air from the alphas strutting that Alex can’t scent the gorgeous stranger at all. Sometimes you can tell someone’s status from their posture, but he’s having trouble reading this one.

That’s fine. He can sneak a surreptitious whiff when he brings him a drink.

Alex is forward and full of attitude for an omega. He knows it makes him undesirable - he’s too aggressive, not yielding and soft like a lot of omegas he knows; he holds his ground, and that’s unusual for his caste. It tends to make alphas uncomfortable that he isn’t swayed by swagger or scent. 

The stranger is built like a brick shithouse. Alex would judge he’s an alpha just because of his size, but he’s seen betas that look like that before - it’s rare, but not impossible. Besides, that kind of body comes from hard work, not just genetics or status. At least, it partially comes from hard work. He wonders just what it would feel like to be held against that strong body, to lean against that wall of muscle -

Ah. Maybe he is an alpha, then. Alex has a knack for picking them out even without scenting them; he only ever has tender thoughts like that about alphas. There’s never been an exception.

He flags down the bartender. Fervently hoping he doesn’t get carded, he orders a Long Island iced tea. The bartender grunts his understanding, tosses it together, and hands it over without glancing at Alex a second time. The perks of being able to be unnoticed. Were he an alpha, the bartender probably would have looked closer. No one expects that kind of rebellious nonsense out of an omega.

The handsome stranger is definitely watching now. Alex slaps a bill down on the countertop, mutters, “no change,” and makes his way through the throng towards the opposite end of the bar. Several times, he loses track of where the stranger is, but he always manages to locate him again. That is, until he gets to the end of the bar, and he realizes the stranger is nowhere to be seen.

“Did you see, like, this huge guy?” Alex asks the girl sitting on a bar stool nearby. “Just massive. Like, two dudes stapled together. Big. Large.”

“I’m not  _ that  _ big,” says a soft, rumbling voice, and Alex turns to see  _ him _ standing there, close enough to scent. He parts his lips and sips at the air and the pheromones roll over his tongue and he can  _ taste  _ the alpha scent coming off this one in waves.

Called it.

“Uh, yeah, you kind of are,” says Alex. “Maybe bigger than big. Are you part grizzly or something?”

The stranger laughs and puts a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “I’m the other kind of bear, my dude, so you were close enough. I’m Hercules.”

“Of course you are,” says Alex.

“This is the part where you tell me your name and then let me know if that drink is for me,” says Hercules.

“I’m Alex, and yeah,” Alex says. “Bad decisions in a glass.”

“Long Island iced tea?” Herc asks.

“Long Island iced tea,” Alex confirms. 

Herc takes the drink. “You know, I’m not supposed to take drinks from strangers,” he says.

“Says who?”

“My boyfriend.” Herc grins and takes a sip anyway. “Mm. Good thing I don’t listen to that nerd.”

“Your boyfriend,” says Alex. So that’s that, then. Of course this handsome stranger would be locked down. He’s beefy and huge and gorgeous, from that endearing little gap in his front teeth down to the way he tilts his hips and rolls one ankle as he stands. He smells like pure alpha but without the swagger; none of it is him pushing pheromones. He’s easy, self-assured, calming.

It’s interesting that he chose the word  _ boyfriend _ and not  _ omega. _ Most alphas that are spoken for go a little starry eyed as they say the words  _ my omega, _ the kind of look that shows just how enamoured they are and how committed the relationship is. Maybe the use of  _ boyfriend  _ suggests it isn’t serious. Maybe -

“We aren’t exclusive,” Herc says. “Don’t worry, dude. You look a little bummed, and you really don’t need to be. Like, he knows that I go out to meet other people. He likes to hear all the stories when I come home.”

“Does he, now,” says Alex.

“Yeah, dude. So if that’s not weird for you -”

“A little, but I can roll with it,” Alex interrupts.

Herc grins, flashing that adorable tooth gap again. “Then can I buy you a drink?”

“That would be nice,” Alex says. It’s a little silly, both of them buying drinks for each other, but he can’t bring himself to refuse.

“Cool. Bad decisions in a glass?”

“Look at that,” says Alex. “You already know me so well.”

Herc gets Alex settled at a table a little ways away from the bar. He stands out of the way so Alex can watch the bartender mixing the drink, then keeps his hands in plain sight as he brings the glass over to their table. So this isn’t his first time getting a drink for an omega. Alex is pleased to see this, pleased to note how Herc prioritizes showing that the drink is clean. He’s never been drugged before but he knows it’s not uncommon.

“So what’s your major?” Alex asks as Herc sits down and takes a sip of his own drink.

“Textiles,” Herc replies. “Mostly the design aspect but I can sew a mean pair of pants, man. I make most of my own shit. You wouldn’t believe how hard it is to find button down shirts that fit right.”

“I bet,” Alex says. He casts an appreciative eye over Herc’s chiselled chest and his knotted arms, thick with muscle, takes in the softness of his belly, the kind that speaks of muscle underneath, and to his utter horror he realizes he’s just a little bit wet.

Herc must be able to scent it. He can’t miss it - slick has a strong odor, especially when an omega is as close to heat as Alex is - but he doesn’t say anything, just opens his mouth the slightest bit to scent it and politely averts his head. It’s a show of disinterest and Alex is equal parts grateful and disappointed. 

_ The shirt, _ he reminds himself.  _ Pay attention to the shirt.  _ It’s a loud pattern, birds and flowers in yellows, oranges, and browns, and it should look absolutely horrendous but somehow Herc pulls it off. 

That’s a much safer train of thought than the rippling of Herc’s muscles, the powerful swell of his chest as he breathes, the scent of virility rolling off him in waves.

“Did you make the one you’re wearing?” Alex asks, and his voice absolutely does not break. It just … wavers a little.

“Yeah, man! I found this old tablecloth at a thrift store, right, and I fell in love with the pattern, and it’s the perfect colours. Right? Like, warm colours look great on me. So I  _ had  _ to. And no one else is gonna wear a shirt like this,” says Herc. “I’m one of a kind.”

Alex realizes that the knitted hat on Herc’s head is the same shade of red as the azaleas on the shirt. He wonders if that’s a fluke or if Herc matched it on purpose.

“You definitely are,” he agrees.

“What about you? What’s your major?”

“Law,” Alex says. “Give me a topic and a stance and I’ll make you believe it in twenty minutes, guaranteed.”

“For real?”

“For real. Anything you want.”

“Mr. Rogers was in the Illuminati. Go,” says Herc.

“Episode 1080,” Alex answers without hesitation. “He talks about yield signs and makes a triangle with his fingers. The triangle is the sign of the Illuminati and the fact that he explicitly associates it with yield signs, rather than just talking about the shape, implies that we’ll  _ all  _ be yielding to the world’s elite before long -”

“Wait, dude, are you for real right now? You just  _ knew  _ the episode off the top of your - hold on, I’m googling this, you can’t be serious,” says Herc, whipping out his phone.

“Dead serious. Anyway, later in the same episode, a character plays a triangle. You know, the instrument. Plays it thirteen times. Thirteen is the sixth prime number. Two characters with a triangle-based plot arc. Two goes into six three times.”

“This is absolutely bananas, this is wild, you’re not kidding, google says you’re right,” says Herc.

“Then he sings a song about waiting and -”

“Stop right there, you’ve convinced me, don’t ruin my childhood any more than you already have.” Herc shakes his head and tosses back the rest of his drink. “Damn, baby, you’re gonna be a hell of a lawyer.”

He  _ should  _ be miffed at the diminutive but it feels warm and safe. He basks in the feeling of this alpha calling him  _ baby. _

There’s the feeling of a little more slick, wet between his thighs, and Herc’s nostrils flare.

“Do you want to meet my boyfriend?” Herc asks suddenly. “Like, no pressure, it’s just that he’s a cool dude and I think you’d really like him. And he loves conspiracy theories. I know he’d get a kick out of this Illuminati Mr. Rogers thing.”

“Oh, yeah,” says Alex, “yeah, yes, a thousand percent. Yeah.”

Alex wonders what this omega will be like. Herc seems like a laid back kind of guy so his omega must be pretty relaxed too; he can’t imagine anything other than a placid, doe-eyed omega trotting about after Herc, all pretty and slender and perfect, all the things Alex isn’t.

“Hey, John!” calls Herc, and one of the alphas at the middle of the bar turns around. Herc beckons; John gets to his feet and saunters over, and the second he’s close enough to scent, Alex can taste the swagger and the aggression. No - it’s not aggression, he realizes as the alpha comes closer. He’s ready to fight but not to start shit without cause. It’s not really a defensive scent, either; defensive scents reek of cowardice and insecurity. There’s nothing cowardly about the man. Alex would definitely think twice about getting into a scuffle with this alpha.

He’s blown away by the alpha’s freckles. There are so many freckles he can practically  _ scent  _ them. He takes in the hair, next, the gorgeous curls that bounce loose around his shoulders. 

_ “This  _ is your boyfriend?” Alex asks, confused, and then it clicks. The reason Herc didn’t say  _ my omega. _ He’s heard about same-status couples but he’s never really understood them - but he suddenly gets it, seeing the way Herc and John lock eyes and smelling the way their pheromones flare when Herc reaches out to take John’s hand. John is on the slender side for an alpha and he wonders just how he and Herc fit together when they mate. Alex can’t help but imagine them together and it makes something in him ache with want.

“John, this is Alex,” says Herc.

John glances over, parts his lips, blatantly scenting Alex. “He’s dripping over you already. You pick ‘em well,” he says.

Before he can control himself, Alex snaps, “hey,  _ fuck  _ you.”

He realizes just how bad he’s fucked up when John turns, lip curling in the barest hint of a snarl, and locks eyes with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So,” Herc says calmly, as he tosses John over his shoulder and holds him there, “Alex has this neat conspiracy theory. I think you’d like it.”
> 
> “He also has a big fucking mouth and I don’t like that so why would I like anything that comes out of it?” John is wriggling in Herc’s grasp, his aggression scent spiking so high that people around are shifting away - or maybe they’re moving away because there’s an incredibly large dude holding a struggling guy who can’t stop snarling. Either one.
> 
> “It’s about Mr. Rogers,” Herc says.
> 
> John stops struggling. Warily, he says, “go on.”

Alex gets ready to tilt his chin up and bare his neck. He wants to hold out as long as possible before surrendering, but he knows that lip curl - he’s seen it dozens of times on dozens of alphas he’s pissed off in exactly this way.

But the lip curl turns into a grin and John bellows laughter and slaps him on the shoulder and says, “mouthy omega. I like it. Nice to meet you.” He shakes Alex’s hand vigorously and then pulls him close and whispers, “keep up the attitude, little guy.”

His voice is soft and seductive. Alex shivers a little. The omega instincts in his brain want him to sink into the praise and bask, but some bigger part of him balks at being called  _ little guy _ and spoken about like he’s just another piece of tail. Is this how alphas always talk about omegas?

That part of him makes him open his mouth and reply, “don’t worry. You’ll get more attitude than you can handle if you keep talking about me that way. I thought alphas didn’t  _ need  _ to mouth off like that. Guess I was wrong.”

John’s grin becomes a snarl and he lunges, teeth bared, before the scent of his aggression can even reach Alex’s nostrils. He’s prepared for that bite to land - he’s been bitten before, and he’s resigned to it - but John is suddenly being yanked back and lifted off the floor.

“So,” Herc says calmly, as he tosses John over his shoulder and holds him there, “Alex has this neat conspiracy theory. I think you’d like it.”

“He also has a big fucking mouth and I don’t like that so why would I like anything that comes out of it?” John is wriggling in Herc’s grasp, his aggression scent spiking so high that people around are shifting away - or maybe they’re moving away because there’s an incredibly large dude holding a struggling guy who can’t stop snarling. Either one.

“It’s about Mr. Rogers,” Herc says.

John stops struggling. Warily, he says, “go on.”

Alex looks at Herc, who mouths the words,  _ tell him. _

“Mr. Rogers, uh, is in the Illuminati,” says Alex, and the words are faltering at first, but soon they start to pick up and flow more naturally. “Like, for real. Because in this one episode -”

“Episode 1080,” Herc interjects.

“He makes a triangle with his fingers,” Alex continues.

The bartender, a beta who looks utterly fed up with her life, comes over and says, “boys, you need to go. You can’t scuffle like this in here.”

“We’ll stop,” says John.

“You have never stopped scuffling for even a single second, John Laurens, and I keep telling you it’s gonna get you in trouble. Get out,” she insists.

“Okay. Bye, Theodosia, see you next week,” Herc says. He carries John towards the door, and Alex stays put. Herc turns back to ask, “well, are you coming? We’ll go get some pancakes or something.”

Alex shakes his head, but he finds himself trotting after them. John, slung over one of Herc’s massive shoulders, watches Alex with narrowed eyes. Alex wonders exactly what this alpha is thinking. He’s on edge, waiting for another snarl.

Herc puts John down on the sidewalk outside the bar and takes his hand. “This is your leash,” he tells John firmly. “Because you can’t be trusted without one.”

“I’m not an  _ omega,” _ John snaps.

“Notice how I’m the one who doesn’t need a leash,” says Alex. He can’t help it.

John squints at him for a long moment. “Tell me more about Mr. Rogers,” he says finally.

“First things first. Alex, do you want a medium amount of mediocre pancakes or a metric fuck ton of really bad pancakes? Choose wisely. The bad ones come with whipped cream if you ask nicely.”

“You mean, if  _ you  _ ask nicely, Herc, you’re the only one the servers actually like,” says John.

“It’s ‘cause I’m nice. I’m always nice,” Herc says. “If you’re really nice to people they feel bad being mean to you.”

“That’s no fun,” John grunts.

Alex blinks, struggling to follow the thread of the conversation back to Herc’s question. “Uh. I don’t know if I’m drunk enough for really bad pancakes,” he manages.

“That’s fine. They put as much booze as you want in your coffee at the shitty place. You look lonely, wanna hold hands?” Herc offers his free hand to Alex, who takes it without bothering to question the gesture.

“Okay, I’ve been patient,” John says as Herc guides them down the sidewalk. “Give me the goods. Tell me about Mr. Rogers.”

 

* * *

 

 

Alex watches from across the table as Herc pours maple syrup over the mountain of whipped cream on his pancakes. His stomach growls audibly and he debates asking for a bite before resolving to keep his mouth shut. Buying that Long Island iced tea for Herc was the last of that night’s spending money and if he goes over budget, he’s borrowing against tomorrow’s budget, which is always a bad idea.

Herc slides the plate into the middle of the table and says, “dig in.”

“I don’t understand,” says Alex.

“It’s food, dude, you eat it. With your mouth,” Herc tells him. “Open mouth, insert pancake - do you need help?”

Alex is about to protest, to say he doesn’t need help at all, but Herc slices a piece off of one pancake with the side of his fork, loads it up with a dollop of whipped cream and a slice of strawberry, and then holds the forkful to Alex’s lips. “Open up,” he says. “It’s good.”

He opens his mouth obediently and then there’s sweetness spreading on his tongue and he makes a soft noise, and suddenly both Herc and John look very, very pleased. Alex notices he’s gotten a little more slick. He likes being fed. There’s something so intimate about having something put in your mouth, about being nourished by someone bigger and stronger than you. As much as he fights against his instincts, he can’t help enjoying the intimacy of the feeding.

Hercules is staring at him with a hungry look on his face. When he looks over at John he notices the same expression mirrored there, too.

“We got off on the wrong foot,” says John. “I’m sorry I talked about you that way.”

Alex melts a little. “It’s cool. I wasn’t exactly all that nice either.”

“Open up,” says Herc, holding another forkful of pancake to Alex’s lips.

He accepts that bite as well. This time there’s a blackberry and a blueberry and he savours them as long as he can, crunching the seeds between his front teeth. Herc has a sweet smell, not unlike a fruit orchard, a myriad of sugary and earthy scents. Alex wonders if his skin tastes sweet. In contrast, John’s scent is sharp like cinnamon; if he were to bite John, his freckles, Alex thinks, would bite back.

He pushes these thoughts away. He knows they’re because of his heat approaching and he should probably warn these alphas, should tell them that soon he won’t be  _ exactly  _ himself, that everything he says and does will happen through a haze of desire. They  _ must  _ be able to smell it, though - he can see John parting his lips every so often to scent him, see Herc’s pupils blown wide, see the way they both look at him and size him up.

He’s never had two alphas in one heat before. Would the two of them even be open to that? Not every alpha can share - he’s seen the fights. Never over him, of course, but he knows they happen.

That’s thinking too far ahead. They haven’t even shown interest, beyond feeding him - although Alex has to admit that’s soft, that’s intimate, that’s sweet in a way he’s never really experienced before.

Herc feeds him another bite.

“Do you wanna come chill at our place for a bit?” Herc asks.

“We can watch a movie. Cuddle if you’re into that,” says John.

“I like cuddling,” says Alex through his mouthful. “And if you’d like to -”

He cuts himself off and closes his mouth, focusing on the pancakes he’s chewing. Whatever he was about to say doesn’t need to be said. He has a habit of talking without thinking, but even for him, that would have been bad.

Herc reaches across the table and touches his lower lip. “You had some whipped cream,” he says. His thumb strokes over Alex’s lip and then presses insistently; Alex parts his lips and licks the whipped cream off of Herc’s thumb.

“Come home with us,” says John.

“Yeah,” says Alex. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

John and Herc’s place is surprisingly neat. It’s larger than Alex would have expected. There are two bedrooms, one with a massive bed - is it possible to get a bed larger than a king? he wonders as he peeks inside - and the other filled with fabric, a single bed, two sewing machines, and a serger.

“We’re short on space here,” John says. “But, you know, rent is steep and we manage well in close quarters.”

“This place seems pretty roomy, all things considered,” Alex says.

Herc sits on the couch and gestures for Alex to join him. “Not between three people.”

“Three?”

“Me, Herc, and our third,” says John, “who isn’t here, because he’s out of the country until tomorrow. You’re a day early, mouthy omega. If you’d waited one night to mack on Herc, you could have had three alphas taking you home.”

“I would have been living the dream,” says Alex, not completely sarcastically. He settles on the couch beside Herc, a little awkwardly; he isn’t sure how far away to sit, isn’t sure if touch is appropriate. Something in him, the warm heaviness curling in his belly, nestled between his hips, urges him to reach out and touch Herc’s thigh, maybe settle in his lap…

There’s a shift in the cushion he’s sitting on, and then John is beside him, his scent overwhelming. Herc puts a hand on Alex’s cheek and breathes, “can I kiss you?”

“Mmhm,” Alex manages, and then Herc’s lips are on is. Just like that, he’s melting, slicker than he thought was possible, and aching to be dominated. John’s arm wraps around him from behind and his lips press against the back of Alex’s neck. There’s the barest hint of teeth.

Alex makes a soft noise and forces himself to pull away from the kiss. “I need to tell you I’m going into heat soon,” he says. “Tomorrow, likely. Or the day after. Definitely not any later than that.”

“Uh, duh,” says John.

“It’s not exactly a subtle smell,” says Herc, and he grins a big dopey grin. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“So if we keep going where this is going -” Alex swallows. “You might see me get a little … wild. And I know how alphas get around omegas in heat -”

“We share everything,” says Herc.

“Everything,” John repeats.

“With each other, and with Laf,” Herc adds.

“But seeing as you haven’t met him -”

“And we don’t know how you’ll get along -”

“If you’d rather wait,” John says, “and not - you know - go any further - that’s fine. Cause he’s gonna be home tomorrow, and if you’re here, letting us help you through your heat, he’s gonna come home to all this.”

“All this being a  _ lot  _ of fucking,” says Herc. “There isn’t a ton of privacy here so he’s bound to overhear things.”

“And you two know, for sure, that you’re not gonna lose it around each other if I’m in heat?” Alex asks.

“We’ve done this, like, a million times,” John says casually. Alex feels a little twist in his gut at that - it’s part lust, part jealousy. He tries to remind himself that he’s known these alphas for a few hours, and that he has no claim to them, but his heat is coming on fast and the possessiveness that comes along with it is starting to overtake him. He craves attention from these alphas, he craves their protectiveness and dominance, and the thought of any other omega receiving the same treatment gets his hackles up.

Maybe his heat is closer than he thought.

He straddles Herc’s lap. John comes closer, and as Alex kisses Hercules again, John starts to nibble and lick and bite and suck along the sides of his neck, pointedly avoiding his bonding site. “Take your top off?” John murmurs; Alex obeys, breaking the kiss and whipping his sweatshirt and tee off in one hurried motion. The moment his chest is bare, John sets to work sucking bruises into his skin.

“I need you to help me through my heat,” Alex whispers to both of them. Herc puts his hands on Alex’s hips and holds him close.

“Anything for you, baby,” says Herc, his voice a husky growl.

Alex feels that growl along the length of his spine, and he shudders as Herc and John envelop him. He feels tiny pressed between them. For a moment, he tries to resist going under, knowing full well that it’s not the best idea to sleep with two alphas he hardly knows; but all too soon his body takes over and he’s swept away, overwhelmed by the scent of the two beautiful men lavishing him with attention, and it’s all he can do to remember to breathe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos feed me pancakes. chat to me at [alexangery.tumblr.com](http://alexangery.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is Alex,” says Herc. “He’s in heat.”
> 
> “I can tell,” says the stranger. “I’m Gil. Nice to meet you.”
> 
> “Please take off your pants,” Alex says.

Herc’s hands are huge. Alex licks his fingers, takes one into his mouth, sucks it softly. Herc’s head tilts back and he groans. If he’s that responsive to just having his finger sucked, Alex thinks, it’s going to be  _ fun  _ getting his mouth on the rest of that body.

The world is a blur. Alex goes from gently kissing Herc and John to sinking in his teeth, licking their skin, clutching at John’s hair to pull him closer, wrapping his legs and arms around them. He wants them to envelop him completely. He doesn’t want any part of his body to touch the air, just their skin, the hard wall of John’s muscle, the hint of softness in Herc’s belly and thighs.

“Now,” he whispers, “now now now.”

John’s pupils are blown. Alex is transfixed by the look of desperate desire. He palms John’s cock through his pants and he’s a little taken aback by just how hard it is, straining against the fabric.

Herc shucks his clothes and he’s hard too, his cock bobbing with his pulse. It would be funny if Alex weren’t so slick and desperate. He wriggles out of his pants and briefs and toes his socks off before rolling onto his stomach and lifting his hips. He’s fully on display, the smooth curve of his ass, the slick slit just below open and sloppy.

“After you,” says Herc.

“Very kind,” says John. There’s the rustling of fabric and then a press against him, and then a slender cock is pushing its way inside of him. There’s the slightest swell where Alex knows the knot will form, and it drags in and out of him in a slow, aching rhythm.

“Faster,” Alex breathes. “Harder.”

“No,” says John. “Shit, Herc, he’s so  _ wet.  _ Feel this.”

There’s something else touching his slit, then. The tip of a thick finger. “Shiiit,” says Herc, and then he’s kneeling in front of Alex and saying, “open up, baby.”

Alex, happy to oblige, opens his mouth, and Herc slips the tip of his cock in. The head is blunt and thick, not tapered like John’s, and he wonders just how it will feel to have that pushing its way inside of him.

There’s a little more resistance against his slit now. John’s knot is swelling. Alex can feel it pushing into him and popping out. Surely, he thinks, John will push all the way in and get ready to tie soon. He can’t keep forcing that knot in and out of him.

But John doesn’t stop. Alex mewls a little, then cries out. He can feel blood pooling in his face as the knot inflates. His own cock, small and unobtrusive, is so hard it hurts, and he can feel it throbbing with his pulse. “Big,” he manages to choke out, pulling off of Herc’s cock.

“Too big?” asks John.

But as John asks, Alex realizes the only thing he wants is to feel John fucking him with his knot. He feels his slit stretching and he asks, “is it gonna fit?”

“I’ve fucked plenty of omegas like this. You’ll be fine,” says John.

Alex feels a twinge of jealousy. He pushes it away and frantically starts jacking himself. He can feel his first orgasm approaching and he rubs himself a little harder, a little faster, working his palm furiously over the head of his cock.

“Look at him,” says John. “I love a desperate omega.”

His orgasm hits and he presses his face against Herc’s thigh, trying his hardest to lick at the base of that thick cock while he gasps and groans and pushes back against John. There’s not a lot of fluid - there never is - but it’s more than usual, a few dribbles instead of just one. He can feel pressure against his slit and John is saying, “loosen up, pup. You got all tight.”

“He came,” says Herc, helpfully.

“Oh, shit,” says John, and then again, with hunger plain in his voice: “Oh,  _ shiiit.” _

Alex feels his orgasm subside and then John is pushing in all the way to the base and fucking him hard in short, sharp thrusts, and he feels himself getting slicker. John holds his hips and hunches over him, and then his knot is  _ huge  _ \- surely it can’t get any bigger than that - and there’s a hot flood deep inside him, one he can feel despite his own wetness. John comes and comes and there seems to be no stopping him until finally he grunts and collapses on Alex’s back.

“Fuck,” he says, very eloquently.

Alex takes a moment to glance at Herc’s cock. His knot is half swollen and Alex swallows, imagining that pushing inside of him.

“I need it,” he says.

John tugs a little and slips out. His knot is still deflating; when Alex glances back, he groans, astounded at the size. John’s cock may be slender but his knot is gigantic and he marvels that it fit inside of him at all.

Another orgasm hits. He sobs his way through it. John slips three fingers inside of him and spreads them, mimicking the swell of a knot. “I can feel him clenching,” he tells Herc.

“I need to be inside him,” Herc replies. He shuffles on the bed until he’s behind Alex. John pulls his fingers out and then Herc is pushing his cock in, and John’s knot may be huge but Herc’s cock is thick and long and glorious and it almost feels too big as it slides in. It curves up, hitting the sensitive spots that make Alex arch and groan and grit his teeth.

“Thick walls,” says John, reclining in front of Alex, “and the neighbours make their own share of noise. Howl if you need to, pretty puppy. Wanna clean me up?”

Alex opens his mouth and wraps his lips around John’s cock. He obediently cleans his own slick off of him. John is still rock hard and throbbing and Alex groans as he’s filled from both ends. As Herc thrusts into him, a little deeper with every push, John fucks his mouth, and he’d never imagined how it would feel to take two alphas at once but he knows, without a doubt, he’s never experienced anything as perfect and fulfilling.

Herc’s knot pushes into him. He opens his mouth and sobs and John takes the opportunity to push his head down. The tip of his cock pushes against Alex’s tonsils; he coughs a little, then takes a deep breath and lets it slide down his throat. John is considerate; he fucks Alex’s throat slowly and gently while Herc speeds up and thrusts harder. 

“This okay?” John asks.

Alex pulls off for a moment to say, “I need Herc’s knot in me and I need you to come down my throat and also neither of you are ever allowed to stop, ever.”

“We’re gonna need to take sleep breaks,” says John.

“No,” Alex says.

“And also food breaks,” adds Herc.

“No,” Alex repeats.

The lock on the front door clicks and the hinges creak and a beautifully accented voice calls, “Herc? John?”

“In the bedroom,” Herc calls back.

“Fucking an omega,” John adds helpfully.

“I can smell them from here. A text would have been nice. You know, just a heads up, we have an omega in the apartment -” A tall, gorgeous man pauses by the bedroom door and says, “oh, he’s cute. Hello.”

“Do you want to fuck me?” Alex asks.

“This is Alex,” says Herc. “He’s in heat.”

“I can tell,” says the stranger. “I’m Gil. Nice to meet you.”

“Please take off your pants,” Alex says.

“Okay,” says Gil. He undresses slowly, saying, “I need a shower before I can jump in on this, but I may as well give you a preview.”

Herc pushes all the way in with a grunt and his knot swells as Gil slips out of his boxers, and Alex feels his mouth start to water at the sight of a beautiful, long cock. It’s not terribly thick but it’s perfect, with a sizeable base that hints at a big knot.

“Back soon,” Gil says, and as he takes himself off to the ensuite he puts a little more sway in his hips than is absolutely necessary. Before too long Alex can hear the shower running.

Herc chooses this moment to shudder and grunt and fill Alex with a flood of come. Alex can feel it dripping out around his knot. He plunges his mouth back down on John’s cock, which, to his delight, is already swelling again at the base.

“Come in my mouth,” he mumbles around John’s cock.

John wraps a hand in Alex’s hair and fucks his mouth in earnest. Alex wraps his fingers around his cock, just behind the knot, and tugs upward, and then John is coming again, this time straight down his throat. Alex has sucked plenty of dick, although never while in heat - there’s no point swallowing come if his slit isn’t filled with cock - and he isn’t prepared for the flood in his mouth. His pheromones have definitely affected John’s output and he can’t swallow all of it. It dribbles out of his mouth and soaks into the bedsheets. Once John has stopped coming, Alex can’t stop himself from licking the rivulets of come running down John’s cock and then lapping at the sheets, hunting down any trace of semen.

The shower shuts off and Gil appears, pulling his hair back into a ponytail. He’s dripping wet but doesn’t seem to care. Herc pulls out of Alex’s slit and Gil idly drags one finger through the come flooding out of him.

“You’re a mess already,” he says. “Sloppy thirds, I guess.”

Alex feels the press of Gil’s cock against his slit. It pushes in with almost no effort and then he’s being fucked in earnest, in long, deep strokes. Gil’s cock is almost  _ too  _ long. He can feel it bottoming out, in a way that isn’t entirely pleasant but isn’t unpleasant, either. 

“Want to clean me up too, baby?” Herc asks. He slips into John’s spot on the bed while John jacks himself slowly. Alex sucks Herc’s cock into his mouth, swirls his tongue around the head, and then bobs up and down on it. He tries to mirror Gil’s thrusts inside of him.

“Now, here’s the issue,” says John, stroking the area just above his half-inflated knot. “You’re both in him and I’m over here with a cold dick that needs a warm place to hang out.”

“He’s got an ass,” says Gil. “A nice one, I might add.”

“How do you feel about that?” Herc asks.

Alex groans and rolls his eyes desperately. He starts fucking himself on Gil’s cock and rubs his own and then he’s coming again, sobbing out his orgasm around Herc’s dick.

“That seems pretty clear to me,” John grins.

Gil pulls out and lays on his back. “Come here,” he says, patting his thighs. Alex reluctantly slips his mouth off of Herc’s cock and straddles Gil, sinking back down on his cock. His slit clenches down as Gil’s half-formed knot pushes inside of him.

He can hear slick noises and then a lubed finger is pressing against his asshole. He mewls as it slips inside and then rubs down against his prostate. He feels his cock jump at the attention. The finger is joined by a second, then a third, working him open slowly, and finally they withdraw and John’s cock is pressing against his hole instead. It pushes its way gently inside. Alex realizes that Gil is fully tied, and the drag of John’s cock in him presses against the knot. He sobs with the overwhelming pleasure and buries his face against Gil’s neck.

As John fucks him in short, frantic strokes, Herc tilts his chin up and asks, “can you handle one more, baby?”

Alex nods, tears streaming down his face. He opens his mouth to accept Herc’s cock and just as he sucks the head into his mouth another orgasm rips through him. Groaning, he fists his weeping cock and sucks desperately at Herc’s and grinds back against Gil and John. He can feel John’s knot expanding in his ass; it’s too much, he knows, but he can’t bring himself to ask John to pull out. He imagines come dripping from every hole and that sends him from his fourth orgasm straight into his fifth.

Gil groans and bucks and then there’s a hot flood inside of him, and John follows not long after. Alex can feel the rivulets of come seeping out of him. He sobs, thrusting his hips wildly, milking Gil and John for all they can give him.

Herc takes his time. He rolls his hips and fucks Alex’s mouth and when he finally comes, he pulls out for just long enough to streak Alex’s face and then pushes back into his mouth, hooking a thumb over his lower teeth to keep his jaw open. “I want to see it on your tongue,” he whispers intimately, as though he and Alex are the only ones in the room. Alex obliges and opens up as he flicks at Herc’s frenulum with the tip of his tongue.

At last, the flood subsides, and then there’s just the sound of heavy, ragged breathing in the room.

“I need a nap,” says John, and he pulls out of Alex perhaps a little more roughly than is strictly necessary. Gil just thrusts slowly against Alex.

“I’ll keep you satisfied until that asshole wakes up,” he says.

Herc grins. “I could use a nap too. Wake me when you’re done, Gil, and I’ll fill him up while you sleep.”

“It’s, uh, it’s nice to meet you,” Alex says. He cuddles up as Gil fucks him slowly.

“Nice to meet you, too,” says Gil. “Now, let’s help take care of that heat, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos fuel the porn machine. chat to me at [alexangery.tumblr.com](http://alexangery.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos bring me bad decisions in a glass. chat to me at [alexangery.tumblr.com](http://alexangery.tumblr.com)


End file.
